Shacked
by Brina711
Summary: After an unfortunate turn of events after the war, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are stuck together. Alone. In hiding. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Malfoy."

Scorpius glanced at her, his hands stilling on his tie, his button down hanging open, sleeves rolled up, tie hanging lossely around his neck.

"Yes?" His voice was calm, cool, collected, despite the awkward state they were forced in.

Rose sat on the floor of the small shack, the wind rustling like mad about the exterior, the fire crackling in the background. It was sleeting outside, but the charmed fire kept it warm in the small space. Rose held her legs against her chest, not looking at Scorpius, shadows from the fire casting gracefully across her face.

"You're sleeping on the floor."

Scorpius smirked, beginning again on the task of undressing for bed. What made him think they would be on better terms now? Well, had they ever really been on bad terms? No matter.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley had never really been enemies.

But they had certainly never been friends.

They kept a comfortable distance, interacting only when absolutely necessary. Rose had left the hatered and animosity between the Potter/Weasleys and the Malfoys up to her cousins and brothers. She wasn't into that sort of thing. Scorpius could fight all he wanted with them. They could fight all they wanted with him. Rose didn't care. So long as she was never brought into the mix.

Rose had grown up being told to stay away from 'that Malfoy boy.'

Scorpius had grown up being told to 'make her life hell.'

But it was hard to stay away from him when you were both sorted into Ravenclaw.

And it was hard to make her life hell when he had to put up with all the crap from her family.

So the two never talked. There was tension, oh, yes. And when they did need to talk, a fight usually followed. Because he would try to get her to make them stop, and she would try to get him to leave her out of it.

They were too stubborn for their own good.

* * *

Rose leaned against the door frame, Kyle's - her boyfriend - even breathing and steady hand on her waist keeping her together as she - and the rest of the room - braced for the inevitable news.

"Death Eaters."

Nothing new. But it was weird hearing it spoken aloud. The Death Eaters had made a comeback. And they were coming hard.

"Ron and I talked it over and we think it best to split everyone up," Harry said, rubbing his eyes, sighing. Some gasped. Some embraced If Harry Potter was falling short in this time, they were in a boat load of trouble.

Scorpius straightened up slightly, glancing around the room. Split people up? How so? Because Scorpius was sure to die then. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. His father was dead, for Merlin's sake! Scorpius' sixth year at school, someone had murdered Draco. Apparantly he was holding the Death Eaters back. Keeping them from rising again. So they got rid of him.

And Scorpius went to Rose. By no means had she enjoyed the following conversations with her father and uncle, trying to convince them that, no matter how much she detested him, he was in fact, an alright bloke. And they should trust him. Ron said no. Harry said yes.

So, Scorpius was looped in with the Order, stealthily moving between them and the Death Eaters (for appearances), doing his best to act as sort of liasion. Though he was, by no means, anything near a Death Eater.

Well, excluding the Dark Mark on his arm.

And because of that wretched mark, no one trusted him. Except Harry. And Ron (barely, though).

And Rose.

But Kyle, Kyle did not.

Three years her senior, he was very protective of her in these dark times, always, always, _always, _touching her. Holding her hand. Brushingher cheek. A hand on her hip. Around her waist. A soft kiss. Anything.

Rose hated it. Hated _him._ For Merlin's sake, she was twenty three! She didn't need him always around, constantly looking out for her! She could hold her own, if it came to it. But he always fought for her. Always! The only reason she stayed with him was because Ron liked him. A lot. Rose and Kyle had only been seeing each other for about sixth months, but love came easily when the end of the world was dawning.

"I'm staying with Rose."

Rose flushed bright red, her nostrils flaring slightly. Last thing she wanted was to be stuck with Kyle for the rest of eternity. Ron nodded approvingly, Harry frowned.

"You know, as well as I do, that we would have people left out. It wouldn't be fair to them. Bad things could happen."

The room tensed. Scorpius pinkened slightly. Bad things could happen. Meaning: he would die, if left in someone elses care.

Kyle's grip around her waist tightened. "I wont let her be stuck with _him!_ I wont risk it!"

Kyle, Harry, and Ron must've discussed this before. "She's the only one. You know this, Kyle." Ron was keeping silent. He was with Kyle on this one, but Harry had the final say.

"Why can't you stay with him? Or Ron?" Kyle was desperate. Rose felt sorry for him. He loved her, and she didn't love him back.

"We have families we need to take care of," Harry said, "I'm sorry. No."

"I have _her _to take care of, though!" Rose looked at the floor. Merlin, he was always so dramatic.

"I can take care of myself," Rose said, glancing up. "Alone." Hey, she didn't want to be stuck with the bloke either. She knew him in school. And they didn't get along, left up to their own devices, too well, or too often.

Scorpius full on flushed. Why hadn't he just become a Death Eater in the beginning? They were winning, anyways. He clearly wasn't wanted here.

"No. Rose, you and Malfoy are together. Kyle, you're with your little sister. Longbottoms..." And Harry began rumbling off the remainder of the names, assigning everyone with one other person, handing out a small amount of money and a slip of parchment with the location of their new home on it.

The plan was to stay in as small a group as possible (pairs), hide out for the longest time possible, coming out only to purchase small increments of food, to meet up occasionaly to discuss further plans (rather, to see who was still living), and to try to stay alive for as long as possible.

The Death Eaters were too popular. People remember what happened the first time, then the second (Harry winning, yet never seeing the true problem - his niceness. Allowing many Death Eaters to live free), and now this. People were scared, and the Boy Who Lived couldn't help them any longer.

"You have half an hour," Ron announced, his voice cracking slightly. He was with Hermione, Harry with Ginny, James with Lily, Albus with Hugo. Rose got stuck with Malofy because she was the only one that could trust him. That _knew_ him. Make the most of what you have. Pack as light as possible. Hermione has a list of spells for every pair. Lay low for a few days before you travel out for food. Your places all have enough to last at least two weeks." Ron sighed, turning to bid goodbye to his family.

Rose extricated herself from Kyle's grip and, without another word, made her way towards her family. She wasn't going to cry. Didn't see the need. She had faith in the greater good.

* * *

"I wonder how long they had been preparing this shack for us," Scorpius mused, readjusting his pillow on the floor, trying to get comfortable. It may have been below zero outside, but the warming charm was working wonders.

Rose shrugged, staring up at the ceiling from her place on the bed, silent. Scorpius wanted to talk. But Rose didn't want to fight. So hs ekept quiet.

He continued. "I mean, they obviously knew ahead of time we were going to be together. The least they could've done was given us two beds." He chuckled slightly. _Chuckled._

"Malfoy, I'm assuming you really have no idea the severity of this situation. Death Eaters are taking over. I know you have loads of galleons stashed in your pack somewhere, and you still think you can buy whatever the bloody hell you want, but, reality check: there is nothing left."

She said it so bluntly, so tonelessly, that he had no choice but to believe her. "I didn't mean it like that, Weasley. I just meant they should've salvaged another bed for us."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Each shack recieved one bed. There weren't enough to give everyone two, without alerting _them _that we were about to go into hiding," she explained.

"But, we're the only pair not releated in some way, so they could've-"

"Shut up, will ya? I feel like hell. I had to break it off with Kyle, not that I didn't want to, but I'm not heartless, and I had to pretend in front of everyone thatI hadn't went behind my father's back and told my Uncle that I'd pair with you. Stop talking before _I _kill you. I gave up everything for you. My family, Malfoy. Family. For _you_."

Perhaps thinking Rose Weasley the better alternative was a bad idea. She had a way with words, and Scorpius, too passive for his own good (only at face value), was not going to argue with her. Not tonight, anyways.

He wasn't ready to die just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 9**

_Tap, tap, tap._

Scorpius groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes before raking his fingers through his already tousled hair. He was currently seated at their small table, a quill in his hands and a blank piece of parchment in front of him. He shouldn't be wasting these supplies, but Weasley sure as hell didn't care, so why should he?

_Tap, tap, tap. _

"Weasley," he barked, turning towards the door behind him, steam billpwing out from under the door. He knew it was cold, but he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, and even _he_ didn't waste this much! He heard a muffled _what? _come from the other side of the door. "That damn bird is back," he informed her,rolling his eyes as the pest began tapping on the window again.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Are you going to get it, or not?" Scorpius was not happy. This stupid creature had been imposing on his life for too long! And that stupid bird was only making it worse.

"Um, I'm just a little naked, Malfoy," Rose said, rolling her eyes when she popped her head out the door. "Excuse me for trying to be clean." She shut the door.

He huffed. "I take my showers at night, you know this," he muttered. He normally took them in the mornings, but the weasel did as well, and she used all the hot water. He had to change his whole schedule for this woman!

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Are you going to get it, or not?" he asked again, turning in his seat to glare at the door she was behind.

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Get it for me."

Scorpius was no one's servant, _especially_ not _Weasley's. _"If I open the window for the thing, I'm going to burn the letter and strangle the bird. Merlin knows we could eat the damn thi-"

Rose flung open the door, wrapped clad in a towel, her wet hair clinging to her body as she ran across the small space and flung open the window. The owl flew in in a flurry of wings and hooting while Rose shut the window back, similtaneously shooting Scorpius a glare when she made her way over to the bird. "There, there. I won't let the mean ghost hurt you," she cooed, taking the parchment from the bird and planting a kiss on it's head. "Nightfall," she murmured to it before caring it back to the window and releasing it into the freezing air. She shut and locked the window back before walking over to the fire and sitting in front of it to warm up.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on? I really don't enjoy this," Scorpius said dryly to her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You wanted to destroy my letter and kill my owl. No." It wasn't like she was showing him anything inappropriate. Hell, he'd probably slip off to the bathroom soon to toss off.

"You're going to get us found."

"I am not, and you know it. You're just jealous that you don't have someone that cares enough to write to you in hiding," Rose said haughtily, smirking.

"I thought you said you were happy you had to break it off with him?"

"I was, but when you're stuck in a shack with a prick, you tend to get lonely. I need someone that actually cares to talk to," Rose muttered, tearing open her letter. "And you don't even know who these are from," she added, beginning to read.

Scorpius smirked. "It isn't hard to guess. You wanted him back, he said yes. Now he writes you constantly, and you never fail to write him back. Someone's going to notice and we're going to die, Weasley."

"Jealous," Rose said, shrugging as she continued reading, a small blush working it's way up her neck and to her face.

"'Oh, Rose. You're so gorgeous. I wish I could touch you here, shag you there. Rub my peni-'"

"Shut the hell up," Rose shot at him, whirling around to face him, blushing like mad. "That is highly inappropriate. You _are_ jealous. Because you don't have someone that _cares_," she repeated, red from anger, or embarassement? Had Scorpius guessed the contents of the letter correctly?

"My family's dead, need I remind you?" Scorpius shot back, looking back to his parchment with an angry scowl. She was right. He had no one. She was only here because she was a Weasley - a do-gooder that couldn't let Scorpius die. They all cared too fucking much.

"As far as anyone's concerned, all our families are dead," Rose said carefully, shrugging as she turned back to her letter.

"Then why do you pretend like nothing's wrong?" Scorpius demanded, turning to look at her small form on the carpet in front of the fire. "Why did you run back to him, figuratively, of course, when you know you'll never see him again? Or your parents? Or brother? Cousins? How come you owl him, but not them? The one's that I _know_ you care more about?"

Rose sighed. "Because if I wrote to them and the owls were intercepted, they'd be dead."

Whatever Scorpius had been expecting for an answer, that wasn't it. "That doesn't explain why you owl him, still. We could be caught."

"I don't like you, Malfoy." There it was again. Her bluntness. Damn, she said it so truthfully that he almost didn't like himself! "And I'm selfish. Aren't we all? I need someone to talk to. Someone that knows me. But if he's caught-"

"You don't care if he dies," Scorpius finished for her.

She didn't miss a heartbeat. "Basically."

* * *

**DAY 13**

She was always so truthful with what she said, wise beyond her years, that there was no way Scorpius could ever find himself hating her or looking down upon her because she was, well, simply put,_ human. _Everyone was, but no one would ever live up to the fact the way she did. He hadn't been raised the way most thought he was. In the beginning, yes, he was raised with his father's Pureblood antics, but it wasn't to the extreme, like Lucius had branded into the back of Draco's eyelids. It was more of a here are the facts, do with it what you will. I look down upon the lesser in blood, but I've seen this at it's worst.

And Scorpius didn't care what his father thought. He had dated around, Pureblood or Mudblood, Slytherin or Gryffindor, rich or poor. He didn't necessarily care. Because after his father was murdered all his preconceptions were thrown at the window and he was left with a hysterical mother and a Dark Mark on his arm he didn't want.

And he went to Rose.

And then it had seemed like a great idea. She had such a way with words, he knew she could convince her family to protect him, and he knew she wouldn't bat an eye about it. She was too good for her own good sometimes.

Then on their first night when she had told him she had stepped up to be his pair, he was thanking high heaven because he wasn't going to die.

But now he just wanted to kill himself.

He had never realized just how much he and the weasel didn't get along, nor had he realized how anoying the bird was, nor how completely crazy she made him feel.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up."

"Piss off," Rose said, completely unphased by him as she continued singing along to the music, playing around with her, twriling it around her fingers, braiding some pieces, etc.

"I'm trying to concentrate. And it's kind of hard to do with your pitchy bitchy voice constantly ringing in the background.

Rose laughed. "Good one, Malfoy. You almost hurt my feelings just then."

He was going to slit his wrists.

No. _Her_ wrists.

* * *

**DAY 21**

"'Can we meet tonight, Rose? I desperately need to see you. Malfoy wont care if you leave. I have to fuck you so bad-'"

"Don't you have something better to do besides pester me?" Rose snapped, pressing the note against her chest from her place in front of the fire.

"Don't you have something better to do besides fuck him in writing?"

Rose flushed bright red, scowling at him. "You have no idea what's contained in these letters-"

Scorpius barked out a harsh laugh. "I think I have a pretty good idea," he promised her, pushing her feet out of the way as he started to make his bed in front of the fireplace.

"I don't think you do," Rose snapped, pushing his carefully laid blankets out of her foot space, earning a growl from him.

"I do know, and that's why you get so pissy everytime I talk to you when you read his letters." He pushed her feet out of the way as he knealed on the floor, remaking his bed.

"You don't know anything, Malfoy. This letter happens to be from Albus." She smirked. He wouldn't be expecting that.

"Really?" Scorpius snatched the letter out of her grasps, earning a loud, "HEY!" from her as she jumped up to retrieve it.

"'Dear Rose,

Merlin, do I miss you-'"

"Stop it!"

"'-so sorry you have to be stuck with the prick. I hope he's not hurting you. You can tell me, you know that. I'll come for you-'"

"That's personal!"

"'-Caroline isn't back yet. She's been gone for two days. I haven't recieved an owl, or anything-'"

"Malfoy!" He was terribly taller than her.

"'-I really enjoyed the owl from yesterday. Thanks. Really got my spirits up. I just wished we could be together for real. There're only so many times I can toss off while reading before I finally go insane-'"

Scorpius stopped reading, handing her back the letter before he lost it in a fit of laughter. "Merlin, you _are_ having sex with him!" He continued laughing, completely oblivious to the tears that began leaking out of Rose's eyes.

She had to share everything with Scorpius, and the one thing she had that was solely hers, he had taken from her. Intruded upon her personal life. Rose climbed into her bed and pulled the blankets tight against her, casting a silencing charm around the bed before she cried herself to sleep that night, Scorpius laughing away in the background.

It wasn't her fault she wanted everything a man had to offer when the world was ending.

* * *

**DAY 30 **

"We need food."

Scorpius looked up at Rose, surprised she was actually speaking to him. It had been short, clipped, cold one-liners from her for days, but this sounded simply dead. Perhaps because it meant they actually had to go out.

"Let's go, then," he said, standing up and grabbing his things before they disapparated.

Rose and Scorpius had their meet up spots when they HAD to leave their shack. They never apparated together. In case they were caught. It was safer.

Rose pulled her cloak tighter against herself, the small weight from the coins against her leg soothing as she weaved in and out of the small crowd of people. Death Eaters hadn't taken things to the extreme, just disposing of Mudbloods and Blood-traitors first, so it wasn't unnatural to see someone that wasn't on their side in Diagon Alley. They just had to be careful.

Especially Rose.

Scorpius had a Dark Mark, having been inducted as a Death Eater. As far as everyone was concerned, he was away in the states recruiting. So if he was spotted, his fast and witty tongue would assure his safety.

Rose nervouslt glanced around, noting that not many people traveled this deep into Diagon Aleey. Nowadays, everyone got in and out as quick as possible, for fear of running into a Death Eater on a bad day. But Rose desperately needed parchment and ink. It wasn't on her list, but she was good at haggling, and figured she could deviate a little, use a small portion of her money for this secret stash she could call her own.

She felt terrible about leading Kyle on like she was, but, really, what were the chances of them making it out of this alive? The both of them? Besides, Scorpius wasn't the best company to keep, and there were many things Rose had yet to experience in her life that she wanted to before she died. And death seemed to be nearing at an excrutiatingly fast pace now.

And, well, it wasn't like they were having _actual_ sex. Just he and Rose expressing there wishes through words. _Ahem. _Very sexual words. Rose flushed at the memory of Scorpius reading her note. Arsehole.

Rose saw her favorite book shop up ahead, decked out with everything from history to fiction and parchment to scrolls. Perhaps she could snag a cheap little book to occupy her time in seclusion.

Scorpius hardly counted as company.

She hated everything about the foul Malfoy, from his towering stature to his pale, beautiful defined skin, his sharp, beautiful bone structure to his golden, silky hair, and lastly, how unbelievably _bloody_ beautiful the git was.

Merlin, and he knew it.

He was Scorpius Malfoy, for Salazar's sake. The man knew how women fawned over him, and, in the beginning, he was kind enough to act polite around Rose; afterall, she had more or less saved his life for him. Rose knew him growing up, and everyday she contemplated what was just so damn attractive about him. Yes, there was no denying he was gorgeous, but his attitude was off the charts. He treated women like time; they came and they went, becoming nothing but a memory, if even that. He wasn't horrid to them, actually, he was quite nice. A lovely boyfriend, truely. But he was so unsufferable! Honestly, what fun was it shooting Rose those infuriating smirks everytime he had a girl on his arm?

God, she hated him.

Rose jumped when she felt a hand brush across her back, a scream getting muffled as a hand clamped down over her mouth. She began thrashing about, yanking at the strong grip as she was pulled away, towards an alley. Shit.

She bit the hand, the man - she could tell from his his of pain - releasing her mouth for only a moment. "Scorpi-!" The hand crashed back over her lips, her only chance at life escaping with the sound of her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose flailed against the arms restricting her, banging her elbow of the cold, frosty wall behind her, now pressed against it. Cold lips crashed down on hers, silencing her next scream. She was really scared now. Not only was she being kidnapped or killed, she was now going to be raped.

"Scorpius!"

She managed to get that out when the lips moved offof hers, breathing heavily. Night was beginning to fall, and Rose couldn't see as well anymore. The figure didn't seem to care that she had summoned help, only beginning to kiss her again. Rose felt cold fear break out over body when the person's tongue slipped into her mouth. She bit down. Hard.

He jumped back, a small yelp escaping his mouth. "Damn it, Rose."

Rose stayed against the wall, trying to calm her breathing, doe eyed. "Kyle?" she breathed, a whisper.

"Who else would it be?" he demanded, spitting out blood. "That hurt," he muttered, frowning.

Silence.

"I missed you," he said. Rose could hear the grin he held, heard him step forward. Felt his breath fan out over her face as he leaned in to kiss her again.

_SMACK!_

Rose slapped him across the cheek hard, hurt flashing across her own features.

"What was that for?" Kyle demanded, stepping away from her, cupping his cheek.

"I thought you were going to rape and kill me!" Rose exclaimed loudly, voice cracking. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. _Thank God_.

"Why would I do that?" Kyle asked, brow furrowing.

"I didn't know it was you, dumb ass!" she screeched, shaking now. Whether from the cold, fear, or anger, even she didn't know.

"Who's down there?" A voice demanded. Rose pressed herself against the wall, silencing herself, watching as the shadowy figure lifted his arm, a slender object pointing towards Kyle down the alley. He was in full view. Rose in the shadows. "I said who's down there?"

Kyle glanced at Rose. _What do I do?_ he wanted to know. _Help._ What was she supposed to do? Reveal herself so they would both die? She was a Weasley, for Merlin's sake. She had a price on her head.

"Rose," Kyle breathed. She could barely hear him. "Your wand. Get his," he said quickly.

Silence.

She didn't move.

Her heart was pounding in her ears.

Kyle looked dumbstruck. _Please. _He wanted to live. Badly. But it was his own damn fault for attacking her!

Rose shook her head once, curtly. _End of discusion_. "Who. Is. Down. There?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. Was that a slight tremble she heard in that all too familiar voice? _Answer_, Rose mouthed, a slow smirk creeping up onto her face.

"K-Kyle," Kyle stuttered out, gulping rather loudly.

The man at the end of the alley dropped his arm, peeking behind him once, twic, thrice, before hurrying deeper into the dark alley, Kyle's loud cry of fear muffled by Rose's hand as she stepped towards him as Scorpius neared them, a scowl, Rose could see, etched into his features. "What the hell are you two doing?" Scorpius demanded.

Rose sighed. "Fucking each other," she hissed. "What do you think we're doing?"

"I can never be too sure about that," Scorpius muttered. "What with all those letters you two write-"

"You showed him those?"

"-practically fucking each other in writing-"

_SMACK!_

Kyle burst out laughing. Scorpius punched him in the nose. Rose sighed in irritation as Kyle tumbled to the ground, flinging up snow. He groaned loudly in pain.

Scorpius turned casually to Rose, ignoring the sting of his cheek. "Did you get the stuff on your list?"

* * *

"I was only laughing because she slapped me earlier," Kyle muttered, lifting the hot tea Rose had just placed in front of him to his lips.

"You could've gotten all of us killed," Scorpius shrugged. "What the hell were you thinking sneaking up behind her like that? They would've _Avada_ed you without hesitation and probably tortured Weasley until she died."

After slapping Scorpius a second time, Rose had apparated both men back to her and Scorpius' home, feeling a rather annoying twitch from her upper lip. If the Death Eaters didn't end up killing the, Rose would. She had never been one for healing charms (the injuries ended up being worse than they started out when Rose tried to fix them) and both men had cared less about learning them, so Kyle sat with a slightly crooked nose and red cheek, while Scorpius sat with a swollen cheek, having earned himself yet another slap from Rose when he started yelling at her for getting nothing on her list. "Like you care," Rose muttered, dropping a bag of ice in front of each man on the table before going to her spot on the floor in front of the fire. The lick of the flames soothed her.

"You might not want to know this, but we do share some common interests, Weasley, and life is one of them. If you died, I would die. Your father would find me and I worked too damn hard to end up dead by the man that helped keep me alive," Scorpius said, shrugging. Kyle began to say something, but Scorpius cut him off quickly. "You need to go home."

Kyle, yet again began to speak, but was cut off by Rose. "He's staying here tonight."

Scorpius snorted. "This place is barely big enough for the two of us. Where's he going to sleep?"

Rose narrowed her eyes, flushing slightly. "With me."

Kyle smirked. He opened his mouth to speak, but Scorpius' words came out. "Go to hell," Scorpius hissed at Rose.

* * *

After the fire had been doused that night, Rose laid in bed, Kyle's arms around her waist, the man fast asleep. Rose wasn't going to sleep well that night, she could tell. It was dark, yet she knew exactly where Scorpius was on the floor, her eyes drawn to his impossible to spot form on the floor.

Scorpius stared up at the spot he knew Rose was at, glowering at the man he knew to hold her. He was so pissed at the both of them now it wasn't even funny.

Rose and Scorpius both sighed, eerily, in unison, so the other didn't realize a second voice chimed in.

Eventually, both fell asleep.

Neither realizing they had been staring into each others eyes the whole time.

_Blegh. I don't like this chapter :P Reviews are simply amazing, and make me happy. So, please. You know what to do! :D_


	4. NOTE

Hey, all. I feel like a horrid person for stopping the updates on this fic :(

HOWEVER.

I really wanna get it going again. So, I ask all of you to PLEASE leave suggestions as a review. I stopped updating because I found I really didn't know how I was going to end the fic. It was centered around a romance and I forgot that, well, they were also in the middle of a bloody war and I didnt know how to end the fic in regards to the war.

So please, help me out. I'd like to know what everyone wants. If you leave a review with a suggestion (PLEASE), it will be regarded and thought over highly. Also, if you check the reviews to see if someone else already left a review with a suggestion similar to yours, still tell me your idea, even though someone may have said it already. The more reviews of a certain kind I recieve, the more likely that is to happen in the story.

Thanks, guys :)

Ps, I have an idea for a cute little one shot, but Im not really promising anything atm .


End file.
